<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by DrexionCode</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360685">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrexionCode/pseuds/DrexionCode'>DrexionCode</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: X &amp; Y | Pokemon X &amp; Y Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrexionCode/pseuds/DrexionCode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath after defeating Lysandre</p><p>This is my take on what happened when they won.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleweb/gifts">doodleweb</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946407">Lysandre's Guide to Taking Care of Your Sick Professor</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleweb/pseuds/doodleweb">doodleweb</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the final battle with Lysandre, Augustine Sycamore was relieved that the crisis was finally over and that everything that was damaged, caused by Lysandre was gone. Peace was placed once more on earth by Zygarde who pledged himself to protect the earth from people like lysandre. Augustine had looked at everyone around. The very people who pulled together. Every gym leader. Every trainer by his side as well as every Pokemon who fought to the very end. Every person with their Pokemon deserved and earned to celebrate their victory against team flare. "Well done. We defeated lysandre and team flare. Now we just need to restore lumiose city as well as our strength and our Pokemon. But none the less well done. Every one of you. " Augustine said with a tired smile on his face. He was absolutely exhausted. This had been the most he had ever done but it was very rewarding in the end. Augustine knew that everything they did was for the better. And he wouldn't change it one bit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was inspired by one person to try and write my own stuff based around Pokemon X&amp;YZ.this is my attempt. Thank you doodleweb for inspiring me. I hope I did this aftermath justice in my own take of it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>